Quarters and Tequila
by Azurela
Summary: Boredom plus alcohol isn’t always the best of things. Or is it? Slight hint of akuroku and zemyx. AKA nonheterosexual.


Rating: **T**

Summary: Boredom plus alcohol isn't always the best of things. Or is it?

**Quarters and Tequila**

--

A pair of striking emerald watched as Organization Thirteen's number thirteen positioned himself.

The honey-haired blonde's face was flushed from losing so much already, Axel, Organization Thirteen's number eight noted. But then, everyone, including Luxord's face was tinted pink from drinking.

Why were they drinking..?

It was simple, really. Earlier that evening, numbers two, six, eight, nine, ten, and thirteen had been bored to death. For once, Xemnas hadn't had an assignment for them, so they had lazed about, complaining of boredom. That is, until Luxord proposed a solution- a game of sorts. A _drinking_ game of sorts; the main point being that you have to spit a quarter into a shot of Tequila.

If you make it, you win. If you don't, you lose. It was that simple.

The winner overall is determined by whoever makes it the most. If you lose by missing then you have to drink the shot of Tequila and then kiss whoever the others chose. And of course, the more drunk everyone becomes, the more _interesting_ it gets.

The last of the Tequila was in that final shot that Roxas was about to either spit a quarter into or drink. So everybody was a bit tipsy already.

Earlier though, not long after starting, the Organization members had had a moment of excitement already. Demyx, who was by far the worst at the game, had nearly choked on his quarter when he put it into his mouth. Thankfully Xigbar was there to slow things down and Zexion knew the Heimlich maneuver. Demyx had stayed close to Zexion after that. He'd decided that he didn't want to play anymore- which was quite understandable. Zexion had quit playing as well, in favor of the Melodious Nocturne. Axel glanced at the two who seemed very… content then his gaze shifted back to Roxas.

The pyromaniac had always liked the blonde more than he'd let on that he did. So, he was really hoping that the blonde would miss. So far, Roxas had kissed everyone except for him and Xigbar, which Axel was a bit put off about- he was more than a little jealous. This time though, Demyx and Zexion had promised to vote for him, so the odds were in his favor. Especially since Xigbar seemed to vote with the majority.

The red-head held his breath as the blonde stuck the quarter into his mouth, stumbling slightly as he did. Roxas was definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol if he hadn't already.

Axel watched the quarter leave Roxas' mouth and head straight for the shot glass making his face fall. He was certain that it would make it. Just his luck.

Much to the red-head's surprise, the quarter hit the rim of the shot glass then bounced off and onto the floor. Axel let out a sigh of relief as Roxas let out a sigh of exasperation then strode up to the shot glass- a bit clumsily. He picked it up then looked at the others expectantly.

"I vote for Axel," Luxord said, smirking at the younger blonde and surprising Axel who had expected him to vote for Xigbar.

"Me too!" Demyx chimed in almost immediately.

"As do I," Said Zexion. Roxas blinked. It sure hadn't taken them long to decide, he noted, but shrugged it off.

The blonde didn't wait for Xigbar's answer. He'd be kissing the pyromaniac no matter what thanks to majority rule. So, Roxas downed the last of the liquor, inhaling sharply after then giving the now empty glass to Luxord, who happened to be closest to him. Then he strode up to the red-head who was sitting in a chair across from Demyx and Zexion.

"Roxas, love, make it interesting since you drank the last of the Tequila, won't you?" Luxord called to the blonde. Roxas rolled his eyes.

Axel watched, anticipatory, as the blonde straddled him. Roxas flashed him a grin, deciding to play with the pyro to make it more... 'interesting' as Luxord had requested.

Sapphire locked with emerald as the honey-haired blonde gripped the red-head's shoulders. Roxas smirked just before pulling him closer. Axel's eyes widened slightly as something warm and wet ran first along his cheek and then across his lips. Still smirking slightly the blonde exhaled slowly, letting his breath ghost across the pyromaniac's lips, making a blush dust across his cheeks. The blonde was fully intent on making the red-head's face match his hair before kissing him but Axel had other plans. The red-head knew that Roxas was supposed to be the one kissing him but he didn't care. He'd had enough teasing and gripped Roxas' chin making him stop.

Confusion crossed the blonde's face. He certainly hadn't expected that. "Wh?" The blonde started to question, but got cut off when Axel tilted his head to the side for a better angle then locked their lips together. Roxas' own face turned a shade or two darker and he started to try to push the red-head away but froze when what he knew was Axel's tongue parted his teeth and slipped into his mouth.

Roxas trembled slightly, closing his eyes as the red-head's tongue began to slowly explore his mouth, tasting him for the first time.  
The blonde could taste the liquor that still lingering on the pyromaniac's tongue as the red-head continued to explore. Then, remembering that he was supposed to be the one that was kissing Axel, not the other way around, Roxas began kiss the red-head back. Axel immediately picked up the pace in response, completely blowing Roxas away as he delved in deeper, purposefully making their tongues clash.

The blonde completely forgot about their small audience as Axel took his breath away.

After a moment, Roxas finally succeeded in pulling away, trying to catch his breath. When he had, a small smile crept across his face. Axel mirrored the look, knowing that Roxas knew how he felt when a look of understanding accompanied that smile.

Their small moment was interrupted by Demyx.

"Woah! You two were going at it for like fifteen minutes!" Demyx said staring wide eyed.

"What?!" Roxas snapped, immediately hearing Luxord and Xigbar begin to snicker. The blonde got off of the red-head. "_Xigbar_," Roxas hissed, seething as he summoned his keyblades. He knew that Xigbar had effected time around them so that they wouldn't notice.

"Sorry, Roxas," Xigbar said, grinning, "I couldn't resist." He stopped grinning and hid behind Luxord when the blonde glared at him, blue oceans blazing with fury. He was fully bent on attacking the eyepatch wearing nobody, but before he got a chance to, long lanky arms wrapped around his waist.

"Forget about those idiots," a smooth, calm voice whispered in his ear. Roxas looked up, his sapphire immediately meeting with beautiful emerald. The blonde sighed then let his keyblades vanish.

Xigbar immediately and unwisely began to taunt him about being in love with the pyro.

Axel saw a mixture of mostly annoyance and then rage cross the blonde's face just before Roxas summoned Oblivion then threw it at Xigbar. Unlike with the quarter and the Tequila, he hit his target.

Axel nodded in approval, impressed.

The blonde smirked up at the taller nobody, whispering something to the red-head before slipping away from his grasp then retrieving his keyblade and leaving the room.

"_Meet me at Twilight Town's station tower tomorrow afternoon for sea-salt ice cream." _The blonde's voice resounded in Axel's mind.

A smile crept across the red-head's face. He'd definately be looking forward to tomorrow.

--

-End-

A/N: Idunno why but I really felt like writing a oneshot. Oh and, yes that's a real game.

Mmanyway; Sorry it sucks/ is random/ etc etc. Like I said; this was mostly cos I had the urge to write a oneshot.


End file.
